Forbidden Lovers
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Summary: Two Tarot cards - two people, unwilling to accept their destiny. Everything could change in the night of the Carnival.


**Title: Forbidden Lovers  
Fandom: **_Heroes_**  
Author: ArinnaVal  
Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Rating: NC -17/M  
Warnings: Incest; sexual situations;  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I would Paire would be actual couple. **  
**Spoilers: Vol.5  
Summary: Two Tarot cards - two people, unwilling to accept their destiny. Everything could change in the night of the Carnival. **

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta: **_

**44excalibur**_** - Alex!**_

**A/N:** **Written for** **pairechallenge**'s **prompt "****Treasure". **  


* * *

  
_**Forbidden lovers**_

It was like the worst movie ever, if one could call it that. Peter wanted it to be. He could always press the 'stop' button on the remote and walk away. But it was not a movie, it was his life; his fucking life, and his was the part that was screwed.

Peter was standing in the middle of the Carnival. He could see how colorful it all was. People were laughing and smiling at each other; children were running around their parents. Peter could see carnies swallowing fire, and acrobats showing off their skills. All the carousels and other rides were filled with laughing people.

'What the hell am I doing here?' Peter murmered, and looked around in frustration.

'Because I wanted to meet here.' Peter heard her voice and turned around. 'Hello, Peter.' She smiled.

There she was, so breathtakingly beautiful and forbidden at the same time. Her emerald eyes looked at him with love, and her golden hair hung freely, barely touching her shoulders. It was shorter than before, but that did not matter to him; this girl still looked beautiful in his eyes. She wore a simple red dress with a white vest above it. A golden medallion in the shape of a heart gleamed on her neck. She was his life and his treasure, but she was forbidden to him.

'Claire,' Peter succeeded in saying, and waited for her to come closer. She stopped right in front of him and he could smell her sweet scent. 'I thought we agreed not to see each other for a while.' Peter frowned.

'No, you said that.' Claire shrugged, and looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. 'I thought this was a stupid idea!'

'Claire,' Peter groaned.

'We kissed, damn it!' she hissed. 'What's the big deal?'

'It is a big deal and you know it!' He yelled. 'And you know why!'

'Okay, okay!' Claire put up her hands. 'Fine! Act, like you don't care! Whatever! I just wanted to spend some time with you outside of the real world.'

'I do care, Claire!' Peter grabbed her elbow. 'I wouldn't be here otherwise.'

'I know,' she smiled, 'and I thank you for it! So, where we should start?' Claire clasped her hands. 'Maybe…'

'I think you two need some guidance.' They heard a woman's voice, and looked at the closest trailer. There stood a young woman wearing a red robe. Her long, chocolate-brown hair hung loosely on her back. 'Come, let me help you.'

'We are not…' Peter started to speak, but Claire interrupted.

'Sure! Sounds like fun!' she said. Claire followed the young woman into her trailer and Peter sighed. Yeah, this was a horror movie, Peter thought to himself. Why the hell had he agreed to come here?

Peter walked into the small trailer. Claire was waiting for him. She was sitting before a round table and the young woman was sitting opposite her. Peter saw a small pack of cards on the table in front of the woman. He sighed and sat close to Claire.

'I'm Miss Lydia,' the young woman smiled, 'and your destiny brought you here.' She took the small pack of cards and placed it before Claire. 'You both have to choose five cards and give them to me.'

Peter simply rolled his eyes, but saw Claire's excitement and decided to play the game; he would do anything for her. The saddest part was that he could not give her the only thing they both wanted, at least not openly, and Peter was not ready even for that. He would hate himself for that, although he was sure that Claire would feel differently.

Peter focused on the cards and picked five of them. Claire had made her choice already. Miss Lydia took their cards and placed them before her in two lines; each line had five cards.

'This is Tarot, and every card here has its meaning,' Miss Lydia explained to them. She pointed to the first card. 'This is the Sun, and it means that you are on the right path. It is a good start.' She then pointed to the second card. 'This is the card of the Fool. It means that you both are starting something new.' Miss Lydia turned over the next three cards and frowned. 'There is death, hope, and devastation. You two have been through a lot.' She looked at them. 'But you are not alone.'

'We aren't?' Claire asked, staring at the cards.

'No.' Miss Lydia shook her head. 'There is a big change coming. This is the Wheel of Fortune. This card means that you can expect surprises. They could be good or bad, because of the card of the Devil here. It means luck, but you can never be sure with him.' Miss Lydia turned over the other cards left on the table. Then she smiled with understanding and looked at them. 'Ah… the forbidden lovers.'

'What?' Peter and Claire asked in one voice.

'Here is the card of the Lovers, and here is the card of the Moon. That means....forbidden love.' Miss Lydia tilted her head. 'Is that why you are here?'

'We are not lovers!' Peter snapped and got off his chair. 'You don't know what you are talking about.'

'Peter…' Claire called after him as he left the trailer.

It was quiet outside, and Peter could see that the Carnival was closing. The music was gone, and the lights started turning off one after another. He frowned when he heard Claire walking out of the trailer. She spoke with Miss Lydia and then walked over to him.

'It's time to go!' Peter snapped and looked at her. 'It's late.'

'It's not, and I want to have some fun!' Claire frowned. 'You can go if you want to!'

'What?' Peter narrowed his eyes. 'You are coming with me!'

'No!' She turned around and walked away. Peter followed her, almost running. He grabbed her elbow and forced her to stop. 'Let go of me!' Claire yelled, and pushed Peter away from her. They just had left the Carnival; there was nothing but darkness around them.

The Carnival had placed them in the middle of an open field, and now there was no living soul around them. There was no one but them; they were completely alone now.

'What are you doing, Claire?' Peter grabbed her other elbow. He saw her crying. 'Claire…'

'I thought that you would get better in time! I was hoping that you could see me not only as your niece!' She shook her head. 'You never did! You never looked at me as…'

'Claire, stop!' Peter hissed, and released her arms.

'We kissed, and I thought that you could…'

'We never could! Never!' Peter shook his head. 'No matter how we feel about each other! That kiss was a mistake!'

'Peter…'

'No, Claire! It's impossible, don't you get it? It's just…' Peter ran his fingers through his hair. 'We could never be…'

'Then kiss me again,' Claire whispered, and took his hand.

'What?' he looked at her with surprise.

'Kiss me one last time.' She came closer. 'Just this one time, and I'm never going to ask you again.'

'Claire I…' Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter sighed, and his look fell on her parted lips. There were no lights around them, only the full moon, but it was enough for him. He could see her even in his dreams. Her face was painted in his heart and he knew that there was no way out. He could not escape. He did not want to.

'Just a kiss,' Claire uttered, and her lips touched his.

Peter groaned, and surrendered to her. His hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer. Their bodies collided, and they almost lost their balance. Peter quickly supported Claire, as she lay on him and buried her hands in his hair. She moaned, and kissed him again. Her tongue skimmed over his lower lip and met his, and he welcomed her. Peter's hands slid up and down her back. Her thin, satin dress ruffled under his hands, but Claire could feel his touch through the thin material. Her hands fell on his waist and tugged his shirt off, but he stopped her.

'Claire… no…' Peter breathed, but she kissed him again, and somehow that was enough. His shirt fell on the soft grass, and Claire felt him bury his hands into her hair. She felt weak in her knees and fell on the ground, pulling him closer. Peter almost fell over her, but his palms hit the ground instead. He hovered over her, and his elbows lay at both sides of her upper body. His mouth never left hers; her hands slipped over his bare shoulders and grasped them lightly.

'So… good…' Claire uttered over his lips, and her nails scratched him as Peter lowered his head and sucked her pulse point. She yelped in his hands and pulled him closer.

'We have to stop.' Claire heard his weak whisper close to her ear. 'Stop me…'

'Never…' she whispered, and kissed his shoulder. His body winced under her touch. 'I'm never gonna stop you, Peter. I'll never leave you!'

'No…' he hissed, as he rolled her over him. Claire could feel his arousal and rubbed her body against his. Peter groaned, and pulled her closer for another kiss. He buried his hands into her hair, and she slid her hands on her back and undid the zipper of her dress. She shook her shoulders and the dress fell off completely. Claire was not wearing a bra, and when she sat on his stomach, Peter could see her soft breasts under the full moon. 'So… beautiful..' he whispered, and rolled her down under him.

'I waited for this…' Claire whispered, and buried her hand in his hair. Their faces were inches apart. 'I waited for you…'

'Oh, Claire…'

'Shh-shh.' Claire placed her index finger over his parted lips. 'Make love to me Peter.'

'We have to… stop.' He tried to pull back, but she did not let him.

'I want you Peter.' Their lips touched again. 'I love you…'

He groaned, and kissed her hard and hungrily, as if his life depended on her. But Claire was ready for him, and when she felt his hand slide down her body, she helped him remove her panties. Peter had placed his shirt under her body, but her head was lying on the soft grass, and Claire felt a nice tickling sensation on her neck.

She smiled when he lowered his head and placed butterfly kisses all over her body. His tongue left wet marks, and Claire arched her body when Peter stopped right under her belly button.

'Peter,' she uttered, but his hands lay at both sides of her waist, and he looked at her.

'Trust me,' he whispered, and her body shook in his hands when he touched her clit. He sucked it lightly, but enough to made her scream. Her hands dropped on the ground and fisted the soft grass. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Claire could not imagine that there could be more. When Peter slid two fingers inside of her and mimicked the movement of his tongue with them, Claire thought that she was going crazy.

'No!' she screamed, as she came for the first time in her life. Her breathing was erratic, and she licked her lips when she felt Peter touch her face. She opened her eyes and looked into his warm eyes.

'Are you okay?' he asked, his thumb skimming over her lower lip. Claire nodded. 'Are you sure you want this?' Peter asked her. 'There is no going back afterwards.'

'I know.' She pulled him closer and her calf slid over his bare leg. Peter had removed his jeans somewhere in the middle of their foreplay. Claire looked in his eyes. 'I trust you!'

'It's gonna hurt.' Peter kissed her lightly and pulled back again. 'I swore that…'

'I need you!' Claire moaned, and saw him nodding in return. Peter lowered his head again and swallowed his scream the moment he slid inside of her. Peter was right, Claire thought to herself; it hurt. But she became a woman in his arms, and this was all she had ever dreamed of. Peter kept still, giving her a moment to feel him. He kissed her wet face, soaking his lips with her tears. 'Peter…' she moaned, and he understood that she was ready.

Peter was careful, and when he pulled back, her hips bucked against him. Her body wanted him as much as his wanted hers, so Peter moved again, and this time Claire wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Peter could not control himself anymore. He pounded into her and she grasped his shoulders. Her nails dug deep into his skin and her head fell on the ground.

'Oh… Claire…' he groaned close to her ear. She was close; he could feel it. Then he felt her tighten around him.

'Peter!' Claire screamed as she came hard, and Peter followed her with a final thrust. His body fell over hers, completely exhausted. Neither of them could move. Claire turned her head slightly and kissed the crook of his neck. 'I… love you…' she whispered, and was not surprised when she heard Peter's answer.

'I love you too… my Claire.'

They fell asleep in each other's arms, under the stars and the full moon.

The forbidden lovers.


End file.
